clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Twi'lek
Twi'leks were a humanoid species native to the planet Ryloth, distinguishable by their Lekkus, or braintails, which extended into an abnormally vulnerable fashion. In fact, the name "twi'lek" was thought by many to be derived from the combination of the words "twin" and "lekku". Twi'lek females were commonly used as slaves or dancers by crimelords like Jabba the Hutt. This terrible reality was known by all in the galaxy. However, as Ryloth was not officially in the Republic, little was done to prevent the operation and growth of the Twi'lek slave trade. Social Life Twi'leks divided themselves into various clans which serve as the basic family unit of Twi'lek society. Each clan was in charge of its own city and each clan was in turn ruled by a council of five leaders. Each five member council was lead by a single male sitting on said council, should this leader die. Twi'lek tradition demanded that the other four walked into the desert to the certain death that awaited those who were banished to the Bright Lands, an intense desert region on Ryloth. Even though Twi'leks were not native to Republic space, they were none the less a common fixture across the galaxy, with many Twi'leks joining the Jedi order. Physical Appearance Twi'leks' lekkus made them differ from almost all other species. Males generally had longer lekkus than females and also posessed a ridged brow over both eyes. Though all Twi'leks were born with two head tails, it was possible for them to grow a second set of lekku as was the case with senator Orn Free Taa due to his obesity. Twi'leks, like Zabrak, had a wide variety of skin pigmentations ranging from red, blue, yellow, white, orange, green, and purple. SubSpecies Amongst the Twi'lek species, two distinct subspecies were recognized and were designated based on the color of the individuals skin. *Rutian- These Twi'leks had a skin pigmentation which makes them "bluish" in color. This may have ranged from turqoise to a dark "navy" blue. Rutian Twi'leks, like Aayla Secura were considered rare. *Lethan- A Lethan Twi'lek was an individual whose skin color was red in nature. This was considered to be the rarest of all skin color variations of the species which was in fact thought to be the result of a genetic mutation. Known Twi'leks *Aayla Secura *Orn Free Taa *Numa *Cham Syndulla *Gobi Glie *Artruk *Voyla *Tae Boon *Finn Ertay † *Suu Lawquane *Trella Bare'Ah *Shaeeah Lawquane Appearances * * * *The Hidden Enemy *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (film) *Supply Lines *Rookies *The Gungan General *Jedi Crash *Defenders of Peace *Sphere of Influence *Storm Over Ryloth *Innocents of Ryloth *Liberty on Ryloth *The Zillo Beast Strikes Back *Holocron Heist *R2 Come Home *Lethal Trackdown *Evil Plans *Hostage Crisis *Hunt for Ziro *Senate Spy *The Deserter *Lightsaber Lost *Voyage of Temptation *Duchess of Mandalore *Sphere of Influence *Corruption *Heroes on Both Sides *Pursuit of Peace *Senate Murders *Nightsisters *Padawan Lost *Kidnapped *Slaves of the Republic *Friends and Enemies *Bounty *Brothers *Shades of Reason *Sabotage *The Jedi Who Knew Too Much *To Catch a Jedi *The Wrong Jedi *Orders *The Disappeared, Part II *The Lost One *Voices *Destiny *''Star Wars: Darth Maul: Son of Dathomir'' Category:Sentient Species Category:Humanoid Species Category:Twi'leks